Note to self: NEVER send Potter and Malfoy on vacation
by Persephione
Summary: Kingsley can no longer stand the pining going on between his two best aurors and decides to do something about it. Spoiler: he might regret his decision. UPDATE: Uploaded this incorrectly the first time, hopefully this version should work!


**This is the first fanfiction I have uploaded in years so all constructive criticism and comments are very much appreciated! This is possibly the most ridiculous thing I have ever written but I'm kinda in love with it all the same.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Uploaded this once incorrectly, hopefully this is fine now!**

* * *

"POTTER!"

Harry has been an auror for just over 6 years now. After joining the department at the young age of 18 he had immediately been partnered with his best friend Ron Weasley and the two of them had gone on to be one of the most successful partnerships in the history of the department.

"POTTER!"

But just over a year ago, little baby Rose was born and Ron decided leave the aurors in order to spend more time with his young family. Which of course meant Harry had to get a new partner. However he could not even have begun to imagine that he would be partnered with the loudest, most obnoxious auror in the ministry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

To be honest he should have expected it, there is no one else with enough balls to work with the nutter day in day out. But strangely they had gone on to top the achievements of his and Ron's partnership in a spectacularly loud fashion that had Kingsley banging his head against his desk surprisingly regularly. However, in reflection, although his partner was difficult at times, he actually (although he'll never admit it aloud) liked having Draco Malfoy as a partner.

"WHAT STUPIDLY GRYFFINDOR THING DID YOU DO TO GET US CONFINED TO PAPERWORK FOR TWO BLOODY WEEKS YOU BLOODY IMBECILE!"

Well… Most of the time.

His door slams open with a bang and in storms in a furious blonde haired wizard shaking a piece of parchment angrily.

"As much as I would love to take the blame for this Malfoy I'm afraid that this is all your own doing." Harry replies calmly without looking up from his paperwork.

He waits a moment before looking up to see his fuming partner glaring down at him with uttermost hatred.

He looks flipping gorgeous.

Okay so it's possible that when he said he liked the blonde, it may have been a bit of an understatement.

Harry likes to think that his… favourable opinion for his auror partner is somewhat a secret but in reality everyone but Malfoy knows about it. For Merlin's sake even the waitress at Fortescues gives Harry a knowing wink every time they go in for post mission ice cream. After a couple of years working together Harry has concluded that either his partner is just hopelessly oblivious or he just isn't interested in Harry.

I know, it's depressing, but back to the problem at hand.

He indicates to his partner with his quill and says over his spectacles. "You didn't follow proper procedure on the Dakota mission."

His partner's mouth falls open as Harry goes back to writing.

"You would have died in seconds unless I had got you to St Mungo's!" Draco shrieks, and Harry barely restrains from wincing, he could give a veela a run for their money.

"They should be presenting me with a medal of honour for saving the saviour not putting us on bloody desk duty!"

Harry looks up and shoots him a withering look. "I would have not have died in seconds Malfoy, you have plenty of time to send a patronus back to the ministry."

There is a loud bang and Harry almost jumps out of his skin and he looks up to see a furious Draco Malfoy looming over him with two hands that he had slammed on his desk. "I have seen that bloody spell in action." Malfoy says in a low furious tone, fire blazing in his eyes. "And I've also seen it go dreadfully wrong multiple times so sorry for not following bloody protocol when at any given moment my partner could be lying on the floor screaming with agony."

Harry blinks up at the blonde man for a couple of moments before saying with concern. "Draco darling, for starters, I'm fine."

Draco blushes red at the endearment and he relaxes immediately.

"Secondly if you don't stop all this." He gestures loosely to him. "Your Malfoy genes are going to react badly with all this caring that you're displaying and you may spontaneously burst into flames."

The blonde straightens up removing his hands from Harry's desk a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Git." He says without malice and sinks into a comfy green armchair that had been transfigured from a hard wooden chair soon after the two had become partners.

"But seriously Malfoy you suck at sticking to auror protocol how about that smuggling case with the animals?"

Malfoy immediately scowls and crosses his arms and says brattily. "He deserved it."

Harry laughs incredulously, "You turned him into a slug then put a glass over the top of him so he couldn't get away!"

"He turned you in a squirrel with black fur! I don't like my partner being furry!"

"It made him absurdly difficult when it came to questioning… And then there was dragon case, the forbidden forest case, the David Cameron case-"

"Hey! You were the one that fucked up the David Cameron case! Kingsley told us he was still a bit wary of us, so bursting into his office and stunning one of his superiors obviously wasn't going to go down well!"

Harry pauses and thinks for a moment before smiling. "Yeah I suppose I can take the blame for that one, but the point is that despite our… unorthodox methods we always get the wizard or witch at the end of the day, so Kingsley can't be too mad at us."

"That's because I'm not." Says a dry voice from behind them, they look over to see Kingsley standing in the doorway looking slightly irritated.

Draco jumps from his seat, "Kingsley!" He exclaims immediately putting on a dazzling smile. "Harry and I were just talking about what a handsome, lovely, kind, forgiving-"

"Save your suck up act for a day when you need it Malfoy,"

Malfoy's jaw drops minutely before sinking down into the chair with a pout.

Kingsley continues rolling his eyes at the two men. "If you had read the memo properly you would know I haven't put you on paperwork next week but instead I've given you a two week holiday."

Draco's face lights up the same time Harry's face drops. Two weeks' holiday? What the hell is he going to do with a two week holiday? What is he going to do without Draco?

"Why?" Harry asks in horror and Draco turns to look at Harry with a pensive frown littering his lips.

"Harry, neither you nor Draco have had a break from work since you were partnered together. You are long deserving of a holiday. We'd let you take a whole month off if you wanted."

Harry looks even more horrified at the suggestion then his eyes return to his lap as he twists his quill in his hand. Draco shoots a concerned look at his partner whilst Kingsley looks on at the pair with interest.

"Fine okay," He mumbles before picking up his quill again and setting it to parchment. "Let me just finish this."

Draco turns away from his partner dismissing his strange behaviour and smiles broadly. "Are you kidding Potter, this is the best news we've had all year! I'm off then, two weeks holiday… bliss!"

Harry's heart sinks at the sound of the happy blonde and he doesn't have the heart to agree with him.

Draco shrugs on his coat and grabs his briefcase and turns to walk out the door, before pausing to see his partner sitting in his chair looking thoroughly dejected like the world had just crumbled down on top of him.

"Harry?" He asks cautiously.

Harry looks up and mumbles "Yes, home, in a minute, paperwork…"

Draco frowns again looking even more puzzled then after a nod in Kingsley's direction and a worried glance in Harry's he strides out the door with a grace that can only be learnt from years of practice.

Kingsley looks over at the dark haired man exasperatedly. "You know you can still meet up with your partner during your holiday?"

Harry looks up at Kingsley from where he had been staring at the door mournfully. "Yeah right, he's not going to want to meet up with me."

Kingsley rolls his eyes at the man and strides out the office with a "Boys..."

* * *

That night Harry can't sleep. He tosses and turns and almost sets his clock on fire he is so frustrated. So when a patronus arrives at two in the morning saying that Draco has been attacked and as the emergency contact of Draco Malfoy could he please come to St Mungo's? Harry jumps out of bed, pulls on some clothes and is agitated, worried and borderline terrified as he runs to the floo, as fast as his legs can carry him.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy." He pants at the young receptionist at St Mungo's. "Where is Draco Malfoy?"

Without even looking up she says in a bored tone. "Second floor, fatal injuries, room 23."

If that didn't make Harry's heart pound ten times as fast as it had nothing would.

"Fatal injuries." Harry fumes as he runs through St Mungo's. "What idiot names a floor fatal injuries?!"

In minutes Harry is at room 23 and after taking a deep breath he pushes open the door. Malfoy is sitting on the hospital bed looking downcast playing with his fingers. He looks up as the door swings open and panic flashes through his eyes for a second before its replaces with happiness.

"Harry!" The blonde exclaims with unspeakable joy.

In response to the excitable blonde Harry's frown just deepens in concern for his partner and quickens his pace to the blonde's bedside. As much as Harry and Draco may have become friends of sorts since the war, the blonde is never happy to see him, or if he is he never shows it.

As he approaches the seemingly happy blonde he notices how bad a state he is in. Cuts and bruises litter his pale body including a seemingly very colourful bruise just below his left eye that seems to be growing darker by the minute. He has bandages wrapped around his legs and arms and an empty vial of skelegrow lies on his bedside table.

As he reaches him the blonde lifts up trembling arms for a hug and Harry has to clench his fists to stop himself storming straight out the hospital and creatively cursing whoever dared to do this to his Draco.

He shakes himself out of his own thoughts and wraps his arms around the fragile man. Draco responds by burying his head into the crook of Harry's neck and Harry almost gasps at how right Draco feels in his arms.

Instead he groans and hugs the blonde as tightly to his chest as he dares and asks. "Merlin what have they done to you Draco?"

Draco pulls away from him and looks up at him in astonishment. "You came?" He whispers almost childlike.

Harry smiles down at the blonde and sits down next to him. "Of course I did, I'm your emergency contact."

Draco frowns and shakes his head. "You're the first of my emergency contacts to ever..." He trails off and looks away from Harry meekly.

What has gotten into Draco? He knows potions can affect a wizard's behaviour to a certain extent but this is highly unusual.

Harry grips Draco's hand in concern and asks the blonde. "Draco, how many times have you ended up in Mungo's like this?"

Draco looks away from him shyly.

"Draco..." Harry growls.

Draco frowns in concern, bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. "I don't think you're going to like it Harry, and I don't want to make you angry."

Harry's eyes soften and he leans forward and without thinking what he's doing he brushes a lock of platinum gold hair behind an ear.

"Please Draco, let me help you."

Draco frowns then opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor, his eyes widen and he suddenly grips Harry's arm tightly in panic.

"She's coming... coming Harry!" He frantically whispers in hysterics and tears start to leak from his eyes. "She's going to give me that thing! Please Harry you can't let her!" He rambles tears running down his porcelain cheeks in earnest.

Harry goes into auror mode and exclaims frantically. "I don't understand Draco, explain!"

Draco turns to Harry with terror and fear etched into his grey eyes and whispers urgently. "HIDE POTTER!"

Startled by Draco's urgency and the use of his last name he ducks behind the curtains just as he hears the door open.

He hears the rustling of sheets and Draco whimper as the person approaches. Harry hears the person stop and there is a moment of silence before he hears a rough female voice say, "That's enough of that."

He hears another rustle and Draco say pitifully. "Give me back my sheet."

"No," Says the voice harshly. "Dirty scum like you aren't entitled to sheets paid by the people of the families you killed."

Harry's mouth falls open in shock, did she really just say what he thought she said?! Naively Harry had always thought that there was very little death eater prejudice still in the wizarding world, but obviously he was mistaken.

He dimly hears Draco whimper again and say softly. "I didn't kill anyone."

The voice scoffs and says sarcastically. "Of course you didn't and that mark on your arm is just a tattoo is it?"

Fury builds up inside Harry as he hears the woman verbally abuse Draco. He hears Draco whimper again and she sneers. "I thought so, you make me sick. Now open wide."

"No! No! NO!" Draco cries out desperately. "No more morphine, no more!" He sobs and it takes all of Harry's self-control not to burst out and curse the woman.

"Of course you need more, do you know how much money I'm going to get by selling these videos of you to the Prophet? Former death eater reduced to a child, it's too good an opportunity to miss even if I have to touch your filthy skin to get the potion down you-"

And that was the last thing that healer was going to say all night.

Harry furiously sweeps the curtain back and storms out only relishing in the nurse's shocked expression for a second before wordlessly casting a sticking charm on her feet and a full body bind on her and glares at her with such a fierce intensity that if the women couldn't move before she had turned to stone now.

"How DARE you speak to him like that." He growls angrily his tone verging on dangerous.

Draco gasps as he feels a wave of Harry's magic flow into the room on full power but either Harry doesn't hear him or he's just so wrapped up in his own fury that he doesn't notice.

"What gives you the right to treat him like he's nothing more than scum?" He asks in a low voice and Draco can feel the magic he's emitting growing by the second.

"People like you disgust me." He growls and Draco can now feel Harry's power bouncing off the sides of the rooms in anger. "He ends up here because of stupid death eater prejudice only to be treated exactly the same as the bastards that bloodied him up in the first place."

Then for the first time since he revealed himself to the stunned healer he turns to Draco, his eyes much softer and filled with an emotion that Draco's drug addled mind can't comprehend. He walks over to Draco and takes his hand and the surprise was evident in the healer's eyes.

He turns back to the healer and says harshly. "You will not under ANY circumstances touch Draco EVER again, you will never treat him again and I WILL be reporting you to your superiors."

He waves a hand dismissively and the woman immediately snaps out of the spell.

He turns back to Draco and sits by his bedside. "Are you okay now?" He asks softly.

But Draco doesn't reply as the now unpetrified healer starts spluttering. Harry's face hardens and without turning his head he says harshly.

"You have 3 seconds to get out of my sight or I'll do it by force." The healers mouth drops open but she doesn't move. Harry sighs and turns round and points his wand directly at her and then starts in an almost bored voice. "3, 2, 1-"

By number 2 she had left the room with a flurry of healer robes and a slam of the door.

Then Harry's attention turns back to someone much more worthy... the blonde angel lying on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay did she hurt you?" He asks worriedly.

Draco yawns cutely hoping Harry doesn't notice and says quietly. "No she didn't hurt me, got Lion."

Harry smiles and brushes Draco's blonde locks away from his eyes to see the blondes lashes threatening to flutter shut. He looks down at the blonde with a tender look and says softly.

"Sleep you silly dragon, I'll look after you." The blonde's eyes close and he pulls himself into a ball snuggling up against the other man.

"Night Harry."

"Night Draco."

"Love you..." He says softly just as he's about to drift off into oblivion. Dimly he feels the man next to him tense and he's pretty sure he imagines the tender kiss on his forehead and a familiar voice saying back.

"Love you too Dragon, love you too."

"Where am I?" Draco groans hoarsely attempting to sit up. He hears the padding of footsteps and a kind voice replies.

"No don't try to get up yet sir, your body is still healing."

He ignores the advice and continues moving till he's in a sitting position, his eyes flicker open and it takes him a moment to be able to focus his eyes on the person in front of him. A young woman with mousy brown hair sits on the end of bed in healer robes, holding a potion his eyes widen in panic and he manages to cough.

"No- no more morphine!"

She smiles almost sadly and places the potion on his bedside table and magic's him up a glass of water instead. "No more morphine, I promise, it's just a nutrients potion but drink this first it'll make your throat feel better."

He cautiously takes the glass of water and smell checks it first before lifting the glass to his lips and gulping down the water that immediately soothes his sore throat. He passes the empty glass back to her and picks up the nutrients potion and gulps that down too knowing as the potion touched his lips it wasn't morphine.

He passes the empty potion bottle back to her and says sincerely. "Thank you."

She smiles warmly and replies, "That's perfectly fine. I'm going to work on repairing the gashes on your legs now if that's okay?" She asks hesitantly.

He nods and she starts unwrapping his battered legs. He looks down at the woman and states. "You're not the healer that was treating me earlier."

She looks up and her lips twitch. "No I'm not, I'm Healer Mathews, but you can call me Emily." She takes the bandaging and vanishes it and picks up some healing salve and starts applying it to his wounds gently.

He stares at the woman with a crease in his forehead and says. "You're being nice to me." Again a statement not a question.

This time she pauses and looks up at him hesitantly. "Draco do you remember what happened?"

He frowns for a moment then his eyes widen in realisation. "I was cornered on my way home,"

Emily frowns quizzically.

"Some idiots beat me up and left me for dead, the next thing I know I'm in the hospital and that evil healer put me on morphine then..." He screws his eyes up trying to remember then he groans. "Harry came..."

He turns to Emily in panic. "I didn't say anything stupid to him did I?! Please tell me I didn't mess things up!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I wouldn't know, I wasn't there but I'll tell you what I heard happened after that. Harry witnessed your healer mistreating you and went into full savior mode and almost killed her..."

Draco groans and places his hands over his face but Emily continues. "Then Harry stormed out of your room and started shouting that if he didn't see a head supervisor right now he was going to take the whole of St Mungo's to court for abusing patients."

"After he has a very colourful discussion with our Head Healer he storms out asking for a healer without 'death eater prejudices' as he put it that would treat his friend."

"And he chose you?" Draco asks mournfully.

She laughs, "Actually I'm only an apprentice healer but I was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

"So after embarrassing me to the fullest." Draco moans between his hands and Emily laughs. "What did he do next?"

"He stormed out the hospital muttering something about getting revenge on your attackers."

Draco groaned again and Emily pats his shoulder reassuringly and says with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be a full article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow about it."

He moves his hands away from his eyes and glares playfully at Emily. "That is not reassuring."

She laughs pulling her wand from her healer robes and knitting the skin of a big gash on his leg back together.

He hisses at the discomfort and she shoots him an apologetic grimace. "Sorry. But that's the majority of the major wounds done now, and your bones in your left arm grew back over night, you'll be able to go soon."

"Great the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can track down Potter and kill him."

She laughs but over her laugh he hears another familiar voice. "Someone say my name?"

They both look up to see Harry Potter armed with a bouquet of white lilies and smile on his face. Draco glares at the green eyed man and doesn't say a word.

Harry moves forwards and places the sweet smelling lilies in the empty vase next to Draco's bed. "I bought you flowers." He says with a crooked smile.

Draco continues to glare at Harry. "I'm not a girl Potter." He sneers and Potter smiles in a way that makes Draco's heart race a little faster.

"I know which is why I bought you chocolates as well." And with a pop a box of very expensive French handmade chocolates appears on Draco's lap.

He stares down the mouth watering chocolates and pouts cutely. "You know my weakness." Both Harry and Emily laugh and Emily stands up and passes Harry the healing salve.

"I've got to check on another patient Harry could you continue to apply this to Draco's arms and face?"

Harry smiles at her and takes her place on the bed. "It would be my pleasure."

She smiles broadly, "Good I'll check up on the two of you in a minute, no fighting." She says with a warning look at the two of us.

Draco places a hand on his heart and looks wounded. "How dare you accuse of us of doing such a thing!"

She rolls her eyes as Harry laughs causing Draco's heart to flutter again, he loves Harry's laugh.

"Harry keep an eye on him."

Harry salutes her with a grin and replies. "Yes Miss!"

She rolls her eyes at the two of us and leaves the room with a mutter of "Boys..."

As soon as she's left Harry frowns in concern and starts applying the salve to his arms. "Is she good to you? Hasn't hurt you in anyway?"

Draco's frown softens as his heart flutters again at the sound of Harry's concern for him and he says quietly. "I can't believe you did that for me."

Harry is the one to frown this time as he reaches up with his salve free hand and pushes a lock of blonde hair from his eyes and stares directly into the blonde's molten grey eyes. "No one," he says firmly, "should be treated that way, ever."

Draco's heart sinks a little at his words, of course he only did it because of his hero complex... He should have known.

Harry watches as Draco's eyes dim a little and he lies back down on the hospital bed and closes his eyes. "Where did you go?" He asks Harry softly through closed eyelids.

Unknown to the sightless blonde Harry shifts uncomfortably, he knew that what he had done before he had left the hospital he could blame on his hero complex, what happened after... Not so much.

Draco's eyes snap open and he glares up at the dark haired man who just says. "Sit up, I need to treat the wounds on your face." Draco glares at the man more sternly but does what he says.

Harry leans forward and starts applying the salve to the little cuts and bruises that littered Draco's jaw and neck.

"Harry tell me." Draco almost commands.

Harry sighs leaning back. "I stole your file from the ministry to find out how many times you been in here and put on morphine, took the notes from your most recent attack, then tracked down the men who did it to you who are now probably feeling as bad as you did earlier however they are in a cell locked in the ministry."

Draco stares incredulously at the man in front of him for a moment with the only thought running through his mind is how could anyone be so stupid but then he thinks over Potter's actions and his heart melts into a pile of mush before him.

He did that for him.

Draco grits his teeth and immediately drops his head away from the dark haired man blinking back tears.

Harry frowns in confusion, where was the rejection he had been expecting. "Draco..." He asks cautiously.

Draco rubs a hand viciously at his leaking eyes and mumbles "Go away Potter."

Harry laughs incredulously as he finally pieces together Draco's strange actions. "Draco Malfoy, are you crying?!"

"No, of course not." Draco says way too quickly.

"Draco..." Harry sighs and puts a finger underneath Draco's chin and tilts it upwards so he has to stare directly into those piercing green eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you." He says softly and Draco's heart nearly breaks.

"You didn't," Draco replies gruffly, "It's just the morphine."

Harry clasps Draco's face in his hands and Draco gasps at the sudden contact. "Draco why am I down as your emergency contact?"

Draco tries to look away from the piecing green eyes but the man's tight grip on his face restricted his movements. "Because..." He starts but breaks off, he can't tell him that!

"Draco..." Harry pleads.

Draco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Because I've loved you for longest fucking time and I knew that if you turned up you must care for me a little however little that may be and maybe I'd have a chance with you someday."

Harry stares at the blonde in shock for a good couple of seconds, unable to believe his luck.

"Potter," Draco whines, "Say something."

A huge smile grows on Harry's face and he looks utterly elated. Ignoring Draco's request he instead leans down to press a soft, barely there kiss to Draco's pale lips. He pulls back and says softly.

"Sorry I just had to pinch myself for a moment because I've imagined you saying those words for such a long time and I can't quite believe my luck,"

Draco stares up at him wide eyed, his grey eyes blown with black.

Harry laughs, happy and freely before smiling down at Draco and saying. "I love you too, you ridiculous man."

But by that point Draco has had enough of his partner acting ridiculous (and not kissing him properly goddammit!) and pulls him down for a proper kiss. Harry wastes no time in rectifying his earlier mistake by littering the blonde with kisses.

"Potter-" Draco pants breathlessly between kisses.

"Harry." Harry corrects whilst leaving red marks down the blondes pale neck.

"Harry," Draco moans lifting his hips up from the hospital bed.

"Fuck that's sexy." Harry says between littering Draco's body with kisses.

"No Harry, we can't-" He moans again as Harry latches onto a pink nipple. "Your friends-"

"Will get over it."

"Mo- mother."

"Loves me."

"P-press."

"Can go hang themselves." Harry growls into Draco's skin making him shudder delectably.

"Kingsley," Draco tries half-heartedly.

At this Harry does lift his head. "Darling Kingsley gave us two weeks off, I think he planned this."

Harry's lips return to Draco's in a hard and needy kiss that leaves Draco shaky and aching for more. "And I plan on never letting you leave my bed all week. I want you like this, a beautiful, red and panting mess whilst I fuck you into the mattress over and over again."

"Then-" Draco starts but is cut off with a mewl as Harry bites into Draco's neck leaving a gorgeous red mark, "Then what are we doing in a hospital?"

"Point." Harry pulls his wand out his wand and goes to disapparate them when Draco grabs his wrist panting. "Wait, wait."

He closes his eyes and tries to get his breathing under control whilst trying to sum up the courage to say what he wants to say.

"I love you Harry."

Harry's eyes soften and he places a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "Love you too Dragon." And with a pop they are gone.

* * *

Kingsley had barely sat down in his chair on Tuesday morning when his assistant burst through the door panting frantically.

"Minster, we've got a situation."

Kingsley groans rising back to his feet and says wearily. "It can't be that bad, I put Potter and Malfoy on vacation yesterday.

His assistant nods shakily and Kingsley only just realises that his assistant is as white as a sheet. "Exactly sir, exactly."

"Show me." Kingsly says with urgency.

The shaky assistant takes him to the ministry holding cells. He indicates to a group of very battered men looking very grumpy strewn across one small cell. "We found these guys in here this morning, accompanied by this note."

He passes the note to Kingsley and he rubs his head wearily before unfolding the letter.

 _Morning Kingsley!_

 _Thought I would do some voluntary service for the wizarding community in my holiday and give you these men as a present. Remember those incidents where various ex-deatheaters were badly injured and left for dead? Well, ta-dah! These are the culprits. I also strongly recommend our department looks into the staff working at St Mungo's after witnessing strong amounts of abuse aimed at my rather unfortunate partner._

 _Enjoy all the paperwork for this, that I certainly will not be filling out._

 _Also just letting you know that and I doubt Draco and I will be returning to work until I've shagged him six ways from Sunday._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Harry James Potter your favourite auror of all time._

The minister stares bemused at the piece of paper for a long moment before looking up and staring at the groaning prisoners and then chuckling quietly to himself.

"He's finally done it. He's finally manned up and done it."

"What?" His assistant asks in confusion.

He shakes his head. "These men were stupid enough to hurt Draco Malfoy."

The assistants jaw drops and he stares at Kingsley for a moment in shock then he turns to the men in horror.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" He shouts at them. "EVERYONE KNOWS HARRY POTTER IS COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY!"

"Well if they don't everyone certainly does now." Says a voice from behind them and they turn to see and amused Ron Weasley standing in the doorway holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

The two men move forward to get a closer look at the paper to see the day's headline. "FINALLY THE CHOSEN ONE GETS HIS ACT TOGETHER!" And plastered over the front cover of the newspaper was a fairly close up shot of Potter making out quite passionately with a red faced Malfoy in Fortescues. Inside the newspaper were four pages detailing the couple's relationship coupled with shots of them walking round Diagon Alley holding hands, laughing and generally looking completely and utterly love struck.

The assistant mutters an oath under his breath and hands Ron some money and Kingsley swears loudly rubbing his forehead agitatedly thinking of all the press conferences he's going to have to speak at because of this stunt.

He snatches the paper off Ron and conjures up a black marker. He scribbles a note to the troublesome twosome on the newspaper and sends it off promptly with an owl.

 _Potter,_

 _That was a mental image I could have DEFINITELY done without but I congratulate you for finally growing some balls and manning up._

 _Just a small request from your favourite minister:_

 _Keep THIS, to the bedroom._

 _Enjoy your vacation and look forward to seeing you in a month._

 _Kingsley_

Kingsley rubs at his eyes trying to delay the impending headache whilst making a note to self: NEVER send Potter and Malfoy on vacation.


End file.
